A hotel Getway
by sana.aftab88
Summary: Tow best friends (Ash and Gary) are planning to surprise one of their friends (leafy) and the best way to do it is to go to Hawaii and calls some of their friends to make it not look suspicious "following shippings are here (this has oldival,poke,ikari,contest)" warning LEMONS also here. So rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Tow best friends (Ash and Gary) are planning to surprise one of their friends (leafy) and the best way to do it is to go to Hawaii and calls some of their friends to make it not look suspicious so let's see what the not so cool writer wrote**

**And thank you so much for reading this plzz vote and comment and tell me what you think my first story plzz go easy on me ~thank you~ enjoy **

_**Cast members:**_

The guys name and ages

Gary Oak age = 22

Ash Ketchum age = 22

Paul shinji = 22

Drew Hayden =22

_**The girls name and ages**_

Leaf green = 21

Misty water flower = 21

Dawn berlitz = 21

May maple = 21


	2. Chapter 2 introduction

**Normal POV **

It was a sunny but partly cloudy day at pallet town a small village you can say of the kanto region where two of the best trainers, rivals and friends were working Ash and Gary in Professor oak's lab.

**Ash POV**

Ahhh I'm getting bored of this how many Pokémon are left for just to download on this pokedex? Just about a 100 more why already tried ashy boy? Said my rival the stubborn, arrogant rival …..Gray Oak, NO! I can do this, see done! Wow really that fast? That's a new high even for you ash: D whatever gray. When are we leaving Profs .Oak already agreed to this remember

**Gary POV **

I know just let me so this then we will tell that other, and Misty and Leaf are so goanna flip at hearing this, not to mention the look on Drew's face! Priceless yeah,and what about Paul? Asked ash ….. Ahhh he's going to stay the same and say something like huh, or hmm. Okay done! Let's go tell the girls.

**Leaf POV **

Such a nice day until the clouds blocked my sunshine. Well whatever then I saw gray and ash coming here strange I haven't see them around since last November because of their researcher yes it been a very long time since high school I'm working as professor in the new Pokémon health department and misty well is busy being a gym leader and all whereas ash and gray are Pokémon researcher they get to do all the cool work like going out on missions and seeing new places and Pokémon oh did I mention that ash finally propose to misty and are getting married in falls. Then there is Drew who is the owner of his company flowers and Cos and is married to May, I knew that was coming someday then Paul and Dawn who also got married in the spring this year and now summer has come and I'm still in girlfriend zone with Gray :P ahhh..…

Ding Dong Ding Dong leaf open the door said a voice must be Gary or Ash. Coming wait, hello?

**Grays POV **

Come one what's with you I have been ring the bell for an hour? Sorry must not heard it or I was just spacing out again,

Hi there ash how's everything with you and misty?

Good I guess WBU?

Who me just the same. (Said with complete sarcasm) while looking at gray, so what's brings you guys here? Oh and gray not even a single call or message really?

Yeah sorry about that be tied in a lot of work But I'm here to make it up to you he says softly.

Really how…?She said with a devilish tone in her voice.

**Ash POV **

We are going to Hawaii! I busted out with joy which I think did not affect leaf one bit.

Do you guys know how experience it will be?! She said.

Umm…. well we got that covered and we have been saving a lot and a lot of money and the guys are all chipping in. Me, Gary, Paul, Drew.

Oh okay kind on relaxed by me explanation

**Gray POV **

Well get a move on we need to pack I already send e-mails to the Hayden's and to the shinji's. So they are going, their fights are going to be taken off at tonight at 12:00am and reach at like 8:00pm the next day and we need to go at 11:00am so we get there by 7:00pm okay?

Then I see her making calls to dawn and May! Really Leaf really?

**Leafs POV**

Sorry I stop listing after Hayden's and shinji's. Oh shit did you tell misty about this ash? Oh No I forgot he said with that annoying smile painted on his face. 

**Ash POV **

See you guys at 11:00 am at the air port okay bye (RING RING) Hello?

Ash you are so going to die left me alone to plane the wedding alone all by myself and I haven't even picked out brides maids yet. Where are you as she was coming out of the phone with her mallet to kill me with.

Sorry misty! I was tied up in work and you have to start packing!

Misty: Why?

Ash: Well we are going to Hawaii!

Misty: Alone?!

Ash: No misty you and me others too Gray already send them e-mails so they must have started packing so you should too, we leave at 11:00am and right now it is 9:00am okay?

**Misty POV **

I'm so excited I'm going to meet every one again plus they are can help me plan the wedding! (I thought to myself) okay ash I will start packing bye.

(On the phone with leaf)

Misty: Leaf you hearing this?

Leaf: yes I know right a month way form all of this can you believe it?

Misty: I know let me tell Dawn bye.

Leaf: yeah I will tell May bye

**Dawn POV **

OMG really when are we going? Today at 12:00am so start packing because I know you will only take 1 hour just to see what to wear so go he said with the pure bliss on annoyance in his voice

Fine suit yourself: P …. Tch troublesome women he muttered.

**May's POV**

Drew can you please move your stupid hair material out of here I need to put mines to.

No go get another bag I need those thing he said he.

Sometimes I think that I'm the only man of the house idiot. I heard that! June.

Shut up! (Ring ring) can you get that (no answer) ahhh I hate this.

Hello? Oh hi leaf did you heard? About the vacation, Well Dah of course, she said.

Hey has misty picked out the bridesmaids yet? No I don't think okay well see ya there, yeah okay bye she said.


	3. Chapter 3 taking off to Hawaii

**Gray's POV**

Wow I totally didn't expect that you would get ready in time leafy, (no answer) okay I'm sorry; I'm telling you I was caught up in work. Look! ... I went to her side she gave me deaths glares … Okay don't look but come on as I raped my arms around her waist she tried her best to break free but couldn't. Come one leafy don't do this ….

**Leaf POV**

Don't leafy me gray I told you this is the last time I wait for you all day long and you couldn't give me a single call or message huh?

**Grays POV**

I know and I'm sorry about that can't you just find it you heart to forgive me. I had lots of work to do and if didn't do that and stay I couldn't had come and look now we are going to Hawaii together just you and me

Really but you just said that….

Shhh I know but they aren't going to be with us every min of our stay right. So then we can work things out so just for now can you smile for me? Please

Okay….for now but we are going to talk about some things

She said.

Okay let's go :) we are going to be late then

**Ash POV****  
><strong>Wow that was amazing, (completely exhausted by the thing they were going 5 minutes ago) "yeah I know". She said while spacing in between. We should get ready or we are going to be late I said ….. A tired yeah was said by misty's side

**Meanwhile let's see what's happening at the airport don't forgot to comment or vote XD **

**Leaf's POV**

I and gray were standing in the boarding line with no sign of Ash and misty anywhere well what can you do,

"What made you took so long?" An outburst look to see ash and misty in bad shape hair tangles and clothes all wrinkled.

**Gray's POV**  
>well I think I'm going to be an uncle sooner than I thought huh? Smirking at ash, "Not another word gray" he said<p>

Okay I'm just saying were you guys being protective? …. shut up! Gray he said. Hahahaha okay I'm just joking with you

**So I will just skip ahead with everybody bored form hoenn and sinnoh.**

**At the Hawaii airport with gray and leaf  
><strong> 

**leaf's POV****  
><strong>Omg that was long flight good I can't wait to see the girls and ~Hawaii ~! Look there is may and drew!  
>Leaf: May! Over here.<p>

May: leaf it's so great to see you after such a long time how are everybody, hi there boys see you like something (speech less after seeing may and her perfect body)

Gray: nah, I seen better

Drew: hahaha major burn June!

May: shut it grasshead!

Ash: I see even after marriage things haven't changed right?

Drew and May: "shut up!"

**Misty POV**  
>Be quit you guys are making a scene and look there Dawn and Paul coming<p>

Everyone: hey

Dawn: Hii everyone ahhh after such a long time finally get meet with my girls :)

Paul: can we just go I'm tired after this long flight with his usually emotionless face.

**Leaf' POV**

As soon as we went out of the airport two land rovers were standing out for us.

Hmm I see we are moving in style? Yeah you can say that, I'm driving! Gary said me to Drew said

May: shotgun!

Paul: I don't care just sit already, clearly tired of the long travel

then we finally reach the hut's gray and ash booked they are amazing me and gray got our own so as well as misty and ash

And for other the same but each hut was way different from other.

Mine and gray had a king sized bed which was made of bamboos and had green and white bed covers on it and the walls had leaf and flowers patterns on them, cute seashell lamps with and open sky which will show the stars at night the bath rooms where great and each hut had its own small pool/hot tub and beach chairs in front of it

misty and ash's room was the sea style room with blue and black bed cover furry carpets same bathroom and large TV like in everyone's room and an open sky, fish patterns on the wall

Drew and May's was completely different it had a rose and lily flower type of theme the lamps were mad of roses and the bed had lily flower bed covers and the usually open sky and lily flower patterns on the wall

Where as we go for miss drama Queen Dawn and Paul's room was based like if you were in a jungle there were bird patterns on the wall and there room also had the open sky view some vines where dangling and some LG moss it did look cute since it was fake and the dressing table was made like the tree was cute half and made into a table it it's root on the table and on its legs put is was cute :) (fave room was Dawn and Paul's)

The first thing the best friends did was to go to sleep. **(Yes sleeping arrangements are like this boy and girl) **

**And for those who don't know the couples and relationships here: D **

Gary and Leaf: status in the story (girl–boyfriends)

Ash and Misty: status in the story (engaged)

Dawn and Paul: status in the story (married)

Drew and May: status in the story (married)


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

Confession

**Leaf's POV**

11:00 pm so what are we going to tomorrow? I asked Gary who was undressing said well leafy that's for me to know and to you to find out tomorrow with big smile glued to his face ( My face was on fire after seeing his well built body not six packs but nicely built) looks like someone is going to the gym lately? While a small smirk of my face I teased.

Yes well that is part of the surprise he joked but if you want it now who am I to say no as he claimed on the bed dragging me under him

Goodnight Gary! I said while tossing him off the bed and covering the sheets on the face so he couldn't see the blush

Goodnight leafy sweet dreams about me he said innocently.

**May's POV**

Okay so after this, what are we going to do? I'm bored and excited all at the same time Dawn yelled

As we were sitting next to the bonfire at the hotels beach well I mean as me and Drew, Dawn and Paul

Others as in misty and ash went for a walk on the beach and leaf and Gary must have gone to sleep well.

We were having some drinks and thinking what to do tomorrow. Mr. Oak didn't tell us that, what next.

I don't know dawn I'm bored as well and …..I was cut off as Drew got a text form Gary

_"Hayden I'm taking leafy to someplace it a surprises and I'm going to propose to her ;) wish me luck oh that reminds so you guys on your own for tomorrow"_

_P.S DON'T MIND IT AND TELL ME IF ASH screws up and breaks something. _

Well that's from gray people told you not to follow him drew said with (Said with complete sarcasm)

"OMG OMG OMG he's going to propose to her" Dawn and I yelled and giving Drew and Paul ear damage. This is going to be awesome they totally belong to each other I said

Well then what are we going to do we can go shopping and buy a gift for leaf and Gary dawn said

Okay so me and dawn will go shopping and while Paul joins us and you can stay with your grass, greens plant friends here right palm tree.

Dawn: yes I will get something for my mom, she would love to have a gift from Hawaii and I want to see more of the landscape here its so eye catching  
>Paul: humph<p>

Drew: Well for your information bandana I have made plans for my own while you were go on about shopping. I'm going with ash and misty for an art gallery in the nearby town so I'm heading to bed to wake up early it starts at 09:00 Am sharp so bye he said flicking his hair and walking off to the room.

I guess I'm going to doze off to see you guys in the morning bye I walked to the room to see him already asleep

You look good when you're sleeping and not talking you grasshead. As I nuzzle up next to him in the sheets I slowly whispered "I Love you" he mutter back "I love you too bandana goodnight"

Dawn POV

I Can't believe this they all well we all grow up so fast just two years ago we got married then Drew and May then ash finally got the guts to ask misty to marry her now those two I'm just to happy.

Hey Paul are you listening? You look kinda spaced out is something the matter?

I'm fine it's just you kinda distance yourself from me why? Whenever I touch you just say I'm tired or not in the mood what is it? He said with a worried look on his face _**(A/N is it even possible a look on Paul's other than the death he wears everywhere o.O) **_

No it's just... (Keep it together Dawn and just say it) well I'm pregnant!

Paul: AND why didn't you tell me this before? He said stiff and seriously

Dawn: well I didn't want to freak you out and get under pressure I said slowly almost like whispering

Paul: well first of all I'm not under pressured or freaked out plus I'm mad at you not telling me and to set the facts straight I'm happy how many moths has it been?

Dawn: "only one" I said with relief in my voice.

Okay so what now? I asked.

Dawn go to sleep and don't say a word until morning got it he said annoyed.

Okay … Mr. Bossy, :P Goodnight ( what's misty and ash must be doing by now? I haven't seen them since they went for a romantic walk around the beach shore)

_**(A/N well I'm not showing you guys the whole lemon cuz I got lots of store up head) **_

**Normal's POV**

Wow that was amazing misty said while rapping a bedcover around her breast line

Yeah it was I just can't enough of you, he kissed her on the forehead, I'm going to take a shower want to join me? Ash asked while heading to the bathroom

No thanks I'm fine I will take it in the morning

"Good night" she said sleepily

"Good night" he said admiring her for a minute and then returning to the


	5. Chapter 5 disclaimer

_**Hi Guys who are reading this nice to meet you i how you guys start to review soon plus I'm just here to tell you that i don't own (Pokemon) just the plot and things like that i don't own the characters the cover i don't own either thank you very much review and i won't delete the story and i may update late but will never stop it completely promise bye and again thank you **_


	6. Chapter 6 Secret outing

Secret outing

**Leaf's POV**

(06:00 am)  
>As I was In the middle of my perfect warm and nice, soft sleep a strong wind call out that woke me... I tried to sleep but that didn't help. But just then I heard a beautiful voice …..<p>

_**[Verse]  
>What would I do without your smart mouth<br>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
>You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down<br>What's going on in that beautiful mind  
>I'm on your magical mystery ride<br>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

I start to get up and grab my night suit rob as I went out and see who the voice belong too. As I saw Gary on a piano and he was singing …. 

_**[Bridge]**__**  
><strong>__**My head's underwater**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm breathing fine**__**  
><strong>__**you're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

I was amazed by his singing and just sit on piano set with him and closed my eyes to let the music take me away and he went on ….

_**[Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause all of me**__**  
><strong>__**Loves all of you**__**  
><strong>__**Love your curves and all your edges**__**  
><strong>__**All your perfect imperfections**__**  
><strong>__**Give your all to me**__**  
><strong>__**I'll give my all to you**__**  
><strong>__**You're my end and my beginning**__**  
><strong>__**Even when I lose I'm winning**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I give you all of me**__**  
><strong>__**And you give me all of you, oh**_

I start to open my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder as then I whispered to him slowly … "I love you Gray thank you" this must be my best morning I thought to myself.

_**[Verse]**__**  
><strong>__**How many times do I have to tell you**__**  
><strong>__**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**__**  
><strong>__**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**__**  
><strong>__**You're my downfall, you're my muse**__**  
><strong>__**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**__**  
><strong>__**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**_

As the I started to fell asleep I was taken away by his high voice

_**[Bridge]**__**  
><strong>__**My head's underwater**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm breathing fine**__**  
><strong>__**you're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
><strong>_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause all of me**__**  
><strong>__**Loves all of you**__**  
><strong>__**Love your curves and all your edges**__**  
><strong>__**All your perfect imperfections**__**  
><strong>__**Give your all to me**__**  
><strong>__**I'll give my all to you**__**  
><strong>__**You're my end and my beginning**__**  
><strong>__**Even when I lose I'm winning**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I give you all of me**__**  
><strong>__**And you give me all of you, oh**___

_**[Bridge]  
>Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts<br>Risking it all though it's hard**_

_**[Chorus]  
>Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you**_

_**I give you all of me  
>and you give me all, of you, oh oh oh<strong>_

"_**All of me by john legend"**_

**Gary's POV**

As I turned to see the look on leaf's face I see her crying  
>and quickly hold her in a tight hug and ask her<p>

What the matter? I asked her.  
>"Well you see no one ever cared about me so much…" *sob sob* she hard spoke other than the fact she was crying in shirt which made hard to listen to<p>

Aww, leafy you know I will never stop caring about you which brings me to the fact to this. I got and went down on my knees and pulled out a box from my pants and held high and opened it. She quickly gasped and started to whip way the tears from her face.

"_Will you Leaf Isabella Green marry me and be leaf__Isabella Oak?"_

__A tight hug from her and a kiss on the lip was all I got in return  
>and to be honest that was all I needed to hear. <p>

**Drew's POV****  
><strong>(08:00 am)**  
><strong>Ash! Misty! Come on we are going to be late the show start in 30 minutes. I said while slapping my forehead (Completely annoyed).

Drew: Finally! What took you so long? I asked ash  
>Ash: well for first we are on a vacation people sleep in not wake up on any am plus I'm starving!,First food than anything else. He said<br>I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by firecracker A.K.A (Misty)

**Misty's****POV**

Sorry hate to say to ya Drew but the hotel is giving us one car and well there are no cabs/taxi at this area so we are taking the rid with the others so first is the art gallery then shopping

Drew: -_- … fine  
>Misty: whatever just get in the car or I will hit you with my mallet!<br>Ash: listen to her you don't want that I can tell  
>Drew: Yeah no shit Sherlock!<p>

**Drew's POV**

(At the parking) 08:40 am

(A/N okay I'm just going to skip to the part where they are in the car, arrangement Paul driving and in the seat next to at the back misty and ash the at the end drew and may)

_(Fuck fuck fuck we are late I'm never going to make it in time_) Come one Paul speed up will ya? We are not going to the gallery at this rate! I yelled geared up.  
>You want me to kick you so hard that I will send you flying straight to your fucking gay gallery he said almost like a dog's bite. <p>

May: Paul you don't need to do that misty or I will do that for you because you know girls can only hit girls right misty? She said with and devilish smile on her face.  
>Misty: X"D …..Yeah… she said while hardly being able to speak.<p>

Ash was about to comment but I cut him off by saying 

Drew: You want to live till wedding right Ketchum?  
>Ash: Yes why? o.O …. <em>Cut off by me<em>  
>Drew: well I advise you to be quiet then.<br>Ash: Yes sir…


	7. Chapter 7 A trip down heaven

A trip down heaven

**Gary's POV**

Okay so now let's have breakfast hmm? I asked her after she broke the hug. Yeah I'm feeling a bit hurray myself she replied

She was about to head to the hotel grabbed her by the waist and slowly whispered this is not the place I have in mind sweetheart follow me.

**Leaf's POV**

Okay so where to then captain? As I was about to speak out something else ….  
>I see him getting in a big and when I mean "BIG" boat<br>where he offered his hand for me to get on I completely ignored and looked around the boat.

Nice right? He said with a smirked.  
>Yeah you rented it? I asked him.<br>Yup for five days it's for us alright :) he muttered

As we being to sit down the food was already on the table and we must be 2 or 3km away from the busy island and into the peaceful sea.

This feels great I'm glad you took the trip and we came here I haven't felt this much relaxed since high school I said.

You know you should give me a reward gray said while he made his way to me and started to kiss me. I couldn't hold back and started to moan by what I was being treated by right then I knew what type of reward Gray wanted. I step away from him and took his hand and lead him to the bed room in the boat.

Fine I will give you your reward but be gentle got that?  
>Gary: Oh leafy why would I ever hurt to you? Oh are you virgin?<br>Leaf: Yes why?  
>Gary: okay it's going to hurt just a little bit then in that case...<p>

**Gary's POV:**

I then cupped her face and started to kiss her very passionately. She moaned hard 

Then I got her on the bed and removed her shirt and she did the same form he right now she was under me I then kissed her on neck bone and went down to her boobs I removed her bar and the grab one boob In my hand and played with it while I sucked on the other which made her moaned even louder.

Her hands moved down to my pants and she tries to unbuttoned them. Once they were off i got bored and moved down I removed her skirt and then her underwear. She was nicely shaved and then I took off my boxers she didn't look and just closed her eyes knowing off what was coming next.

I then put my dick in her pussy boy she was tight when I went a bit more in she felt pain and started to scream and blood was coming as well. I got worried and try to move out just in case it was hurting her to much even though I never thought about this for any other girl but she was mine now so. she stop me and said just go on. I listened to her and trust in her slowly I liked it and speed up a bit she moaned more and soon she was liking this too. I being to go faster knowing I was coming.

I'm coming … leaf.  
>Go faster gray I feel so good...<br>Ahh I'm coming and I climaxed.

I got cum all over her stomach and I think she didn't mind. That felt good I said to her out of breathed.

**Leaf's POV**

Yeah it did I want to go take a shower.  
>Yeah sure in there he pointed at the left<p>

I quickly went in and took a bath then I felt pain in some areas and I just wanted to die cuz of it and see they got red I changed into my clean clothes and went out to see gray getting dressed I just hoped in the bed and snob in the pillow

Gary came near me and asked me that if im okay I just pushed him away 

Gary: leaf what's wrong?  
>Leaf: everything it hurts everywhere I cried.<br>Gary: leaf you could have told me I could have stopped then and there? Why didn't you?  
>Leaf: I… just... Wanted… to give you….. Something… in return I shuttered.<p>

Gary: You stupid tell me things if you don't who will you tell?


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**i know i'm not that good with lemons but i'm trying okay right now i'm stuck so anyone want to tell me what shipping i should do next PM me and tell where you want to happen shipping i'm taking ( Contest , poke or Iks) PM and i will write thank you un till see you next time **


End file.
